


Oh, What a Night

by TheBoyWithPurpleSocks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott McCall, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pack Feels, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Size Kink, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyWithPurpleSocks/pseuds/TheBoyWithPurpleSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s dark by the time Scott and Derek check into a crappy roadside motel that made Scott’ psychedelic experience back in sophomore year seem like a luxurious getaway. </p><p>“Dude, tell me why we took your uncle’s old, clunky station wagon instead of your car,” asks Scott. He throws his duffle back on the bed closest to the door, a cloud of dust disabusing as it hits the comforter. “So gross.”  Derek just grunts at him and tosses his own bag aside, walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. The sound of the shower following soon after. “Okay then.” The older wolf had been acting more annoyed with everything than usual since they’ve started this trek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, What a Night

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an attempt to start writing again after 3 years of not writing fiction fanfic or otherwise. As you can imagine I'm very rusty, so please be gentle. This is also unbeta'ed. I may expand on the universe with much more serious stuff but for the most part this is Scerek smutt with some Pack and Hale family feels.

It’s dark by the time Scott and Derek check into a crappy roadside motel that made Scott’ psychedelic experience back in sophomore year seem like a luxurious getaway.

“Dude, tell me why we took your uncle’s old, clunky station wagon instead of your car,” asks Scott. He throws his duffle back on the bed closest to the door, a cloud of dust disabusing as it hits the comforter. “So gross.”  Derek just grunts at him and tosses his own bag aside, walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. The sound of the shower following soon after. “Okay then.” The older wolf had been acting more annoyed with everything than usual since they’ve started this trek. He decides to give Stiles a call.

“Hey, Scotty, what’s the hold up with you and Mr. Sourpuss? You know it’s not actually a pack weekend if the Alpha of the pack isn’t here, right?” Scott knows the pack needs a positive bonding experience. One that didn’t involve them fighting for their lives against some nefarious evil force for once. When Derek had suggested that they go down to the Hale family traditional camping grounds for the weekend the pack had practically jumped at the idea. All except Lydia at first who protested that high heels and nature just didn't mix. Kira had eventually won her over with the promise of s’mores and wine by a campfire.

“Sorry, dude. We're stranded out in the middle of nowhere-vile. There’s a twenty-four hour garage but the car won’t be ready until morning. Can you guys hold out until tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we got enough stuff to last us a couple nights just make sure you guys bring the rest of the supplies. We set up camp for the night and…”  Stiles is cut off and Scott can hear what sounds like a scuffle before Malia speaks into the phone.

“You better get here soon, Scott or I’m going to eat your beta for almost getting us killed just now,” said Malia. Before Scott can reply the next voice he hears makes him smile.

“Scott, are you and Derek Okay?”

“We're fine just delayed at the moment. What’s going on over there?”

“Oh, we just, you know, almost got eaten by a bear is all.”

“Wha—“

“We were out running in the woods and Liam came across some bear cubs…and their very protective mama. Malia came to the rescue and chased it off though, so we’re fine. Everything’s fine. Just get here soon, Okay?”

“I will.” They are quiet for what seems like a long time after that. A weird silence hangs in the air before the phone is passed along again.

“Leave it to coyote girl to win a fight against a bear,” Lydia doesn’t sound the least bit surprised by Malia’s bear fighting abilities. Just like that Scott feels the awkwardness from a moment ago evaporate.

“Lydia, just make sure no one dies tonight, okay?”

“You know I’m always on it, but to be fair I cannot be held responsible for what happens after I’ve had my second glass.”

“Of course not,” Scott laughs as he tries to wipe the dust off the comforter before giving up and flopping down onto the bed. “Lydia…” he isn’t sure what he wants to say, but that never seems to matter with Lydia. Since Allison’s death Scott and Lydia have bonded in a way that even Stiles and Scott, as much like brothers as they are, couldn’t. Their shared love for Allison makes some things easier to talk about with each other.

“I know, Scott. Remember what I told you. There’s no rush to decide on anything. You and Kira have got the whole weekend to figure stuff out. Just don’t let Derek bore you to death with his poor social skills before you even get here.”

“Thanks, and I’ll be sure to try and not to die of boredom, but I can’t promise I won’t be eaten by mutant bed bugs.” Scott can hear Stiles yelling in the background.

“Will someone, please, give me my fucking phone back?” The call goes dead.

He can still hear the shower and knows he has a few minutes to himself at least. He grabs his duffle bag and pulls out the laptop. He isn’t sure if the place had Wi-Fi, in fact, seriously doubts it but has plenty of stuff on the hard drive to keep occupied.

Ten minutes later Derek exits the bathroom with a flimsy, white hotel towel wrapped around his waist. Scott can tell that he’s toweled himself off in the bathroom but a light shine of water still clings to his bare skin, making the hairs on his chest, arms, and his exposed legs damp and cling to his body. The hair on Derek’s head is slick and sticking out all over the place. It’s a look that Scott isn’t used to seeing on Derek. It gives the older wolf a much less threatening appearance like the way a cat shrinks down to half its size when it gets wet.

 _Derek looks like a very wet, grumpy cat,_ Scott thinks and then snorts which makes Derek glare at him almost as if he can hear what Scott is thinking. When Derek catches his eye Scott realizes he’s been staring and quickly turns his head. He pretends not to notice as Derek goes into his bag and pulls out a pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt. Scott definitely isn’t looking when Derek pulls on the boxers underneath the towel, showing a flash of hairy thigh and then the towel is gone. The t-shirt, tight on Derek’s broad shoulders, comes on next.

“The shower’s yours if you want it.” Grabbing his duffle bag, Scott rushes past Derek. His face turning just the lightest shade of pink as he closes the bathroom door behind him. _Nope, I definitely was not looking,_ he tells himself.

* * *

 

Scott re-enters the room having changed into a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He finds Derek sitting on his own bed with Scott’s laptop open.

“Not like I mind much, but you could at least ask me next time before you use my computer.” Derek looks up at him with a knowing looking in his eyes.

“Why? Do you have anything to hide?” Scott can hear a twinge of teasing in Derek’s voice. He grabs the laptop from Derek and sits down on his side of the room. Nothing seems out of place. Derek had found some Wi-Fi somewhere by miracle of a roadside McDonalds and was using it to check his email.

He notices Derek turn the on TV. Most of the channels are snow. This place has clearly not heard of the switch from analog to digital. Scott looks back to the laptop screen is about to close down Derek’s email when he notices a message from Cora in Derek’s inbox. It’s none of his business and he means to close the window when he notices the subject line.

_“Sidetracked in Brazil. Sorry, big bro.”_

 He decides to shut off the computer and settles for watching Derek flip past static until settling on one channel with decent picture. It’s Peter Jackson’s _Brain Dead_ and Derek’s about to flip past it.

“No, wait, I want to watch this.” It’s the brunch scene and the corpse of Lionel’s mother is oozing pus into the custard. “My dad watched this with me when I was little. It’s totally gross and hilarious at the same time.”

“How can you watch this?” Derek asks as the dimwitted husband swallows a big spoon full of pus-custard. They both cringe and then laugh. Scott pretends not to notice that Derek looks years younger when he smiles. He pretends not to think about how much Derek looks years past his own age sometimes, even though he’s not that much older than Scott to begin with. He thinks about how much Derek has changed over the last year. How much more relaxed he is around Scott and how he’s become a real part of the pack.

“You tried to get Cora to come this weekend.” He expects Derek to be angry, but he doesn’t say anything, just stares at the TV. Scott feels like crap for bringing it up, for reading Derek’s email in the first place.

“Family’s important to me, Scott. I was just hoping…I don’t know what.” Suddenly Derek’s attitude that day makes sense.

“You wanted Malia to ride with you. That’s why you were so pissy at me the whole way here.”

“I did, but I’m more annoyed with myself than I am with you. Besides, Malia is so attached to Stiles I doubt it would have mattered.” Scott can see the hurt on Derek’s face and knows that he’s thinking about all that’s happened in the last year.

“I know she cares. Especially after that whole thing with her mom and Braeden. You chose pack I’m sure she really appreciates that. The rest of us do.” Derek’s seems to lighten up after that and they go back to the movie. He even laughs a little.

They get to the part where Lionel chains his mother up in the basement with the increasing number of the dead when Derek throws up his hands in defeat.

“Okay, that’s it!” Derek gets up and reaches for his bag. Scott has no idea what he could be looking for until he pulls out a baggie, the contents of which looks suspicious.

“Derek?” He gives Derek a quizzical look, his eyebrow raised.

“It’s not what you think.” What Scott thinks he’s looking at is a bag of weed, but he knows it’s not because it doesn’t smell like weed. It smells more like…

“Is that wolfsbane?”

“Relax. It’s a very particular strain. The packs used to use this in gatherings to help resolve inner-pack conflicts. It’s a tradition I thought we could continue.”

“Where did you even get it? From the vault?” Derek nods

“It’s actually pretty old, so it might not even be that potent anymore, but if I’m going to keep watching this Freudian mess I’m not doing it without a little aid.”

“As long as there’s no crazy visions and we don’t end up trying to kill each other.”

A few minutes later and they’ve somehow transitioned their way onto the dirty floor and passing the lit wolfsbane drug between the two of them. Lionel is mowing down zombies in seemingly endless wave of blood and gore. The effect of the wolfsbane don’t appear too much at all. If anything Scott feels more a little more relaxed. So much for potency.

“Do you think we might set off a fire detector or something? We should have thought about that before.”

“Does it look like this place can even afford a fire detector?” Scott looks around the room, his eyes searching until he forgets what it is he’s looking for. Derek starts to laugh and Scott notices the crinkles at the corner of Derek’s eyes and at his smile and how the stubble on his face makes him so handsome. Okay, maybe the wolfsbane had a little kick to it after all.

Scott asks the question that he’d asked when they first got here.

“You still haven’t told me why we had to take Peter’s old car.” Derek exhales before looking at Scott with a face that makes him want to reach out and touch.

“It’s not Peter’s car. It was my dad’s” Derek says, as if that’s all the explanation that’s needed. Scott suddenly realizes that Derek never talks about his father. His mother, sure, everyone knows about Talia Hale. Suddenly Scott wants to know about Derek’s dad. He’s about to ask Derek to tell him more when the older wolf cuts him off at the punch “Why’d you decide to ride with me instead of the others in Stiles’ Jeep?”

 _You got me there,_ Scott thinks to himself and then he says it out loud. “You got me there. Sometimes, it’s all too much, you know?” Derek nods.

“Being an Alpha. But it’s more than that, isn’t it?” _It is,_ Scott thinks.

“It is.”

“Is it about Kira or the stuff that I found on your computer?” Scott shoots him a look then.

“I knew you were snooping.” Derek just shrugs at this as if it’s no big deal, but it totally is a huge deal. It was a big enough deal to jeopardize his already shaky relationship with Kira.

“You know it’s okay, right? However things turn out it doesn’t have to change your relationship with any of us. You’re still an Alpha. You’re still _our_ Alpha.” The words strike a chord in Scott’s chest. “Just password protect your porn collection next time, okay.”

The serious atmosphere evaporates and Scott feels his face burning hot as he reaches for what’s left of the joint, taking a long drag in an attempt to blister out this moment. “Very interesting collection, though. I think you might be a size queen, Scott.”

“Dude, shut up! Scott feels a sudden rush to his head and before he knows why he’s laughing. It’s a whole body laugh that has him falling over on his side and his head in the crock of Derek’s neck. “You smell so good.”

“I smell like cheap hotel soap.” Derek says and doesn’t move when Scott inhales the scent of his neck. He did smell like hotel soap with a faint layer of some spicy cologne and warm skin. Scott is kissing Derek’s jawline and leaving wet marks along the scruff. It leaves scorch marks on his lips. It’s a minute before Derek pulls away and turns to cup Scott’s face in his hands.

“Scott…” It’s a warning. Scott’s eyes have gone red and his nostrils are flared. He can see hesitation in Derek’s face but he can also smell the want pouring off him. It suddenly occurs to Scott that they shouldn’t be doing this. He has too much going on. He isn’t even sure if Derek even…Scott pulls away

“I’m sorry. I didn’t…We shouldn’t. It’s just the wolfsbane.” And Derek looks like he’s about to agree and let everything go before he lets out a breath, and looks at Scott with his eyes glowing blue.

“Maybe, but I still want to kiss you,” says Derek and he’s claiming Scott’s mouth in seconds.

Kissing Derek is a totally new experience. His beard tickles Scott’s lips in a way that’s completely foreign and it feels so good. He even tastes different than any girl Scott’s ever kissed. Scott wants this in ways he hadn’t fully realized until it was already happening. He’s has climbed his way into Derek’s lap when they finally pull apart.

“Are you sure?” Derek asks, his voice is husky and he’s looking up at Scott with clear desire and what Scott could swear is a hint of sadness. Scott doesn’t answer. Instead he captures Derek’s mouth again and Derek takes hold of Scott’s thighs. His hands span around to grasp the curve of Scott’s ass through his pajamas. The sudden contact sets off a chain reaction that has Scott grinding down hard into Derek’s lap and against Derek’s very rigid, and from the feeling of it, incredibly large erection. Derek is moaning roughly into Scott’s mouth as he thrusts his hips up to meet Scott’s ass for more friction. It’s as if he’s trying to fuck Scott through the fabric.

There’s a fire settling in Scott’s groin with the friction against his ass and the way Derek’s hands are exploring his body. He needs something more. Feeling brave he leans forward out of Derek’s hold. He marks Derek’s jawline with a few sloppy kisses before sliding down between the older wolf’s legs, taking an up close look at what he’s got to work with.

Derek is making an impressive tent in his boxers, the head of his cock threatening to peek out, leaving a wet streak of pre-come. Scott can’t resist the urge to bury his nose at the spot. Derek’s scent reminds Scott of his own except Derek has a strong, more mature musk. He sucks the length of the cock through the fabric and Derek’s jerks his hips, letting out a sharp gasp.

Scott pulls at the waistband of Derek’s boxers and Derek lifts himself up so the Alpha can pull them all the way off. The first thought that enters Scott’s mind is that Derek’s cock is beautiful and he’s immediately embarrassed for thinking of another dude’s junk as beautiful. Derek’s cock isn’t so much thick as it is long, growing past Derek’s navel and sporting an impressively large helmet head. The foreskin is pulled back tight, the color a deep shade of pink. He grips the shaft and starts to stroke.

Derek feels hot in his hand he’s so used to his own body’s temperature. There’s a bead of pre-come leaking from the eye and he licks the head, chasing the taste on his tongue, feeling Derek shutter before his voice breaks the silence

“If you’re going to suck my dick then _please_ suck it, already,” Derek pleads with hint of a growl in his voice. It almost makes Scott smile and he licks a strip up the length before taking in the bulbous head between his lips. The older wolf’s hand is threaded through Scott’s hair, almost petting him.

Scott realizes it’s easy for him to adjust his breathing to Derek’s size the more he takes in. Whether it has anything to do with werewolf capabilities he’s doesn’t really care, only that it’s very useful to his current cause. He wants to try something before his jaw starts to hurt too much to do it. He’s taking in as much of Derek as he can until he feels like backing off. He pushes past the resistance and then he’s suddenly got all of Derek’s cock practically in his throat, his nose pressed into the thatch of hairs on Derek’s groin. Derek’s shutters.

“Fuck, Scott!” Derek’s outcry has Scott moaning around his prize.

Suddenly, both of Derek’s hands are on the back of Scott’s head and neck and Derek’s thrusting upward, fucking his mouth.

“Swallow it!” Derek’s voice is nothing but animal. It doesn’t matter that Scott’s could stop Derek with little effort because he doesn’t want to, not for the world. Instead he swallows around the cock breaching his throat while breathing as best he can through his nose, and Derek groans. When Derek lets up a little Scott inhales and then Derek’s fucking his mouth with a few quick thrust. Scott can hear his breathing getting shallow.

It happens so quickly that he’s dizzy when Derek pulls him off his dick and pushes him back. After a cough and a few deep breaths it takes Scott a couple moments to realize that for one, he’s lost his prize and he really wants it back, and two, that Derek is practically ripping his pajama pants off of him. Scott’s own painfully hard dick breaks free of the fabric. He’s reminded that in all his time focus on Derek he’s forgotten about himself. Derek grabs his legs and pulls him forward, practically back into his lap and then reaching under Scott and lifting him up by his ass, pulling him forward even closer.

 Derek spits into his hand and grips both of their cocks at once. The sensation is hot flesh against hot flesh made slippery with spit and pre-come lube. The contrast between their cocks is more than noticeable in the way that Scott’s is much thicker than Derek’s long length. Scott’s skin is darker and cut while Derek wasn’t. Derek’s stroking is quick and messy and Scott can tell Derek is seconds away from going over the edge when he feels Derek’s balls draw up against his own. Derek lets out something less version of his wolf’s howl, his mouth suddenly full of sharp fangs as he comes. It makes a mess all over both of them and Scott’s pretty sure half the room hasn’t been spared.

Derek should be blissed out from his orgasm but he continues to stroke Scott as hard and fast. Scott’s orgasm hits him like a wrecking ball to the gut, and he adds to Derek’s considerable mess, falling on his back and onto the floor.

He starts to come out of his haze when he catches sight of the TV. It’s the end of the movie and Lionel and Paquita kissing while covered in zombie guts.

* * *

“We need to clean up.” Derek’s voice is horse with a hint of sleepy. Scott sits up and takes a look at the room. Both of them are a mess, covered in come. The worst of it all over Derek and his black, fitted t-shirt. What’s left of the wolfsbane blunt lay is snuffed out and forgotten next to them. Derek looks more relaxed than Scott has ever seen him. Maybe even happy.

 He attempts to get off the floor, his legs feel like jelly and he falls back on his bare ass. Derek apparently finds his funny because he chuckles with his head lolled back in a content smile. When Scott finally manages to stand up he takes one look at Derek and decides to do something stupid and by all rights, gross, before he thinks too much about it. Walking over to Derek he leans down and licks a line of drying cum from the beta wolfs’ check and swallows. He doesn’t expect Derek’s come to taste as sweet as it does

“Super gross,” Derek just says, and he sounds so unlike himself that Scott snorts. He picks up his discard pajama pants and uses them to wipe his hands semi-clean before walking over to his side of the room, grabbing his bag and heading to the bathroom for a second shower.

When he comes back out, fully dressed, he finds Derek has moved from his spot on the floor and the room is significantly cleaner than before. Derek is still wearing his cum stained t-shirt and nothing else. Scott feels weird being the only one completely clothed while Derek’s cock is just hanging out in the open. Derek’s _beautiful_ cock. He blushes at the recent memory.

“I didn’t want to put on clean clothes before showering. I figured it’s better than being completely naked,” Derek says when he catches Scott looking at him, although he doesn’t seem shy about it in the least. Why should he be after what they’d just done?

“I’m going to that diner across the street,” Scott says. His voice sounds scratchy and the way his throat aches is a reminder of the reasons why. “I’ll bring you back a burger or something.” Derek nods and moves get his things for the shower.

“Scott,” He stops half way to the door. “When you get back we should talk, okay?” Derek says it like they have a choice. Scott looks into Derek’s gaze and notices how soft Derek’s face has become and he realizes that Derek really isn’t going to push this if Scott doesn’t want to. Derek being the one to show compassion isn’t something Scott is used to and it’s a welcome experince.

“Cool,” he definitely did not sneak one last peek at Derek’s bare ass before leaving.

A half hour later he’s back with a bag full of burgers and fries. Derek is sitting on his bed clean and wearing a fresh t-shirt and pair of boxers. The older wolf is watching something Scott doesn’t recognize. There’s a woman who looks vaguely like a vampire with huge hair, bad make up, and lots of cleavage.

“ _Elvira: Mistress of the Dark,”_ Derek tells him as Scott hands him a to-go box. “I have no idea what’s with this place and cheesy 90s horror movies.”

He’s just sat down when his phone chimes in his pocket. It’s a text from Stiles.

_Stiles: everyone’s hair is perfectly fine. don’t believe the lies they tell you._

_Scott: What the hell?_

There’s another text, this time from Lydia.

_Lydia: STILES SET MY HAIR ON FIRE WITH MAGIC_

_Stiles: totally not my fault…_

Scott sets his phone on silent and places it screen-side down on the bedside table. He’s suddenly aware that he’s going to have to see them tomorrow. He’s going to have to look the rest of his pack in the eyes and pretend like nothing’s different about him, between him and Derek. His burger suddenly tastes like greasy cardboard.

 “Calm down,” Derek’s voice pops a bubble Scott hadn’t realize he’d been trapped in and it’s like he’s fallen back into himself. “Your heart rate just spiked. Take a deep breath, slowly.”. He remembers the time he’d had a panic attack when he’d first been bitten. This wasn’t the same intensity but the point was the same.

“How are you so okay with this?” Derek hasn’t seemed the list bit phased that Scott just sucked his dick. Even if he was under the influence of wolfsbane.

“When Laura and I were in New York I mostly dated guys.”

“What about Kate and Jennifer or Julia, whatever, and Braeden?” Braeden is still a sore subject for Derek and Scott regretted mentioning her immediately “Sorry…” Derek just shakes his head like it’s nothing.

“I said mostly, Scott.”

“How come you’ve never dated a guy in Beacon Hills?”

“I have a hard enough time meeting women whole can handle the whole werewolf thing. The only place to meet guys in town is Jungle and it isn’t really my kind of scene. All the guys there are 16 year-olds pretending to be 25.”

Apparently Derek hasn’t caught on to the irony of that statement, given the fact that he just had sex with a recent 18-year-old. “The point is that you’re not the only queer wolf in the pack. I’m not even the first one you’ve met.”

“You mean Ethan?”

“Yeah, and Kali and Ennis—

“Ennis?” This is news to Scott.

“He lost a lover once. A member of his pack before Deucalion. It actually kind of runs in my family to begin with. If you haven’t noticed, Peter isn’t exactly trying to hide anything. Not to mention, Laura was a lesbian.” All of this information has Scott feeling dizzy.

“It’s like you’re telling me all werewolves are queer.”

“No, not all werewolves. It’s just more prevalent. Did these feelings get more intense after you were bitten?”

 His life before being bitten seems so distant these days like it belongs to someone else. Though he’d known even then that he was a little different it was something he could always brush off. He’d always liked girls, a lot, and then he’d fallen for Allison and that was it, he was gone. But over time the feelings just grew and grew, becoming unavoidable after he’d become an Alpha.

“I think with the nature of our abilities and how much it requires us to be in touch with our instincts it’s impossible for us to hide any aspect of who we really are.”

“So, what am I?” He opens a can of coke and takes a sip.

“You’re a True Alpha, Scott. Someone who’s naive enough to want to save everyone and then actually do it. And yeah, you’re probably bi, too.”

“You think?” He gets up to throw away what’s left of his food.“It’s not the being bi part that I’m worried about. It’s Kira.”

“That doesn’t have to change unless you want it too. Nothing has to change, not even with us.” Scott knows this is true. He can go to Kira tomorrow and pretend that nothing’s happened, but he knows he’s already made up his mind.

“Thank, a lot, for just now and for earlier.” His face heats up at the memory as he sits back down in bed.

“Anytime, and I’m sorry for making you choke on my dick.” Derek dodges the pillow Scott throws at his head and it smacks the wall with a loud thud.

* * *

 

It’s 10 AM when Scott wakes up. Derek’s still knocked out cold. If they wanted to make it to the campsite and still have some of the weekend left they should be getting ready to move out. Scott tip-toes to Derek’s bedside watching Derek’s chest rise and fall. Years later when Derek asks him why he chose to take the risk and kiss Derek Scott blames it on being high on 18-year-old hormones but what he’s really high on is the feeling of being at peace with this thing that’s been swirling around inside him since his 1st grade crush on a boy he met in a sandbox.

Scott can hear Derek’s heart starting to rise from resting and he has the suspicion that Derek is pretending to be asleep or at least part-way conscious. Scott pulls back the covers and crawls into the bed and Derek’s body shifts onto his back, his eyes still closed and Scott knows for sure that Derek is well aware. Finally Scott can hear Derek’s breathing spikes when he squeezes the old wolf’s morning wood through his boxer briefs, but Derek just opens his legs wide. If Derek wants to play this game, Scott thinks, then he can match the beta, move for move.

Derek’s boxer briefs come off with one tug and thrown across the room. He has Derek in his mouth so fast practically jumps off the bed. He lingers, keeping the head in his mouth and sucking lightly. He’s decided that this is his favorite part of Derek’s cock.

“Fuck,” Derek moans and Scott knows that he’s winning.

Derek finally opens his eyes and reaches out to his cock himself from Scott’s mouth with a wet, obscene pop. Scott doesn’t realize he’s chasing after it like a dog after its favorite toy until it slaps the side of his face and Derek growls as if to say _Behave._ Scott’s eyes glow red at Derek’s playfulness and when the beta wolf finally lets him have what he wants Scott takes one lavishing sweep at the head.

“I want you to come in my mouth,” Scott says, so quietly that he thinks Derek might not catch it, but then Derek’s pulling away before grabbing Scott and tossing him onto his back. Derek’s climbing on top of him, the older wolf’s shirt is flying onto the floor. Derek is a wall of hard, toned muscle. Scott’s seen Derek shirtless more times than he can remember but this is different than those times, this is vulnerable. Scott’s clothes are being pulled off and he doesn’t resist, offering Derek the same vulnerability in return.

 Scott’s not sure what Derek’s up to until Derek’s between the alpha’s legs and sucking his cock into his mouth. The sudden power switch has Scott fighting to reign in control. He’s knows his dick is on the thick side but Derek doesn’t even choke when he takes Scott down to the root and then coming back up slowly, leaving Scott breathless.

“Returning the favor,” Derek says before going back between Scott’s legs. This time he’s lapping at Scott’s balls, sucking one and then the other into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, dude, you’re way better at this.”

“Practice,” is what he thinks Derek says but he’s not sure because the next thing he feels is Derek’s tongue poking at his hole.

“Holy fuck!” This is completely uncharted territory for Scott. Outside of playing around in the shower by himself, no one’s ever touched his ass like this before. Derek’s tongue is teasing him, making him squirm, something he’s not used to doing when it comes to sex.

 Derek is relentless, leaving icy hot trails in ways Scott has only ever fantasied about before.

“Derek…” What he wants to say is dangerous. He feels like a loaded weapon with a delicate trigger. The older wolf must sense something or hear it in his voice because, abruptly, Derek stops and sits up on his knees.

“You have to ask. I need you to ask.”

“Will you fuck me?” The question sounds wrong in the sense that “fucking” sounds too detached, but anything else would sound too serious. And Derek’s face says he knows this, too.

Then Scott’s being lifted up and turned around on the bed. He’s on all fours, facing the end of the bed with Derek behind him. The bed weight on the bed shifts and Scott can hear Derek rustling around in his bag before he feels Derek’s hands on his ass.

“Relax,” Derek says then his tongue is back on Scott’s hole and it’s even more amazing than the first time because Derek has more access. He’s licking strips at space between Scott’s balls and his hole and the sensation has Scott’s control over his mouth completely disabled.

There’s the clicking sound of a bottle being opened and then a wet, lubed finger next to Derek’s tongue. The intrusion isn’t exactly new from all the times he’d done this himself, but the fact that it’s someone else’s finger makes him retreat.

“Do you want to stop?” Derek asks. Scott takes a breath and then shakes his head.

“No, keep going,” and Derek’s rubbing his lower back.

“Just breathe normally.” Derek’s finger is back and Scott feels the first knuckle breech with a light burn that quickly fades. After a few minutes Scott’s relaxed enough to be stretched on two fingers without any pain and he’s chasing the feeling of being filled. “Oh, you like it,” Derek’s voice is full of that playfulness that’s apparently always right under the surface.

“Shut up, I’m ready.” Scott feels the Derek’s laughter shake the bed.

He hears the sound of a condom wrapper being opened. “On your back, Alpha.” Scott complies, laying on his back and allowing Derek to place a pillow underneath him, but not before trying to kick Derek from behind and missing, albeit, on purpose. Derek anchor Scott’s legs up onto his shoulders. “Remember to breath and push out. The healing factor will help.”

The heavily lubed cock at his ass feels huge from this perspective, the head pushing at his entrance. Scott’s felt worst pain than this and he’s determined to not let any of it to show on his face. Derek rubs gently at his stomach and Scott finally starts to relax, allowing Derek to gain entrance. The intense burning gives way to the feeling of being filled. Thank God for werewolf healing.

“You okay?” Derek asks. Scott nods and Derek starts to move. At first it hurts but in a good way, accompanied by a dull ache of pleasure. Derek grabs his cock, jerking him off while using his other hand to keep Scott’s legs in place. Derek thrusts hard and Scott’s seeing stars and he knows Derek’s hit his prostate.

“Derek, your dick is amazing,” Derek smiles down at him, and whether it’s on purpose or not, hits the spot a second time. The assault on his body is building up and begging to be released. “Please, let me come.” He’s not sure why he has to ask, only that he does. The older wolf’s starts to jerk him fast and fucking him hard on the upstroke. The pressure overflows and Scott’s coming around Derek’s cock and painting his own stomach.

When Scott rises from his haze Derek’s still hard inside him, his eyes are blow and he’s barely hanging on the edge. When he speaks his voice is shaky.

“Do you still…want me…to come in your mouth?” The thought should repulse Scott now, post-orgasm, but it doesn’t. Instead it makes his eyes glow red.

“Mhm,” is all he can manage but it’s enough for Derek who pulls out slowly with what Scott thinks must be amazing control. They both groan at the loss. He moves quickly, pulling off the condom and moving to the side of the bed, palming his still hard and pulsing cock. The sight and sound of Derek jerking off over him fills Scott with a strange hunger that he’ll never be fully understand.

When Derek comes it’s almost violent. Scott watches as Derek’s whole body shutters and his knees almost give way as he cries out. Most of Derek’s come lands on Scott’s face and into his mouth in thick strips, leaving Scott feeling satisfied and strangely calm. Derek collapses nearly on top of him.

 “I think you’re officially not straight, now,” says Derek.

* * *

 

It’s passed noon by the time they leave the motel and retrieve Derek’s station wagon from the garage. Scott remembers setting his phone on silent when they’re finally back in the car, on the way to the camping grounds. There’s a bucket load of texts from Stiles and  one voicemail.

_Stiles: I was trying to light the campfire_

_Stiles: Deaton didn’t say I_ couldn’t _use magic outside of lessons_

 _Stiles: Okay, maybe he did_ once _…_

The rest of the texts are of similar form. The voicemail is from Kira. When he hears her voice it makes his whole world for the last 24 hours seem like some kind of alternate reality.

“Scott, I know you’re going through something right now and I know we’re on a break right now, but I want you to know no matter what, I’m here. I can't really explain it, but I feel like you’re always going to be a part of my life and I’m always going to be in yours. I just want you to know that. See you soon.”

They’re almost at the camping grounds when Derek says the first words that either have them have spoken to each other since that morning.

“You going to be okay?” There’s a hint of guilt in the question and makes Scott want to reach out and hold Derek’s hand, to comfort him. A reaction that would have never crossed his mind just the other day.

“I’m fine, Derek. You know I don’t regret it, right? I _really_ wanted it.” _I’m definitely going to want it again,_ he thinks.

“Werewolf weed or not? You know, I wasn’t lying about how that stuff was originally used at pack meetings. It’s just not that potent, especially not after aging 10 years in a vault.” He’d figured as much.

 “Werewolf weed or not, man. It’s just, what a crazy night.” It was going to be a long weekend and things would be tough with the pack, but they were pack and that was all that mattered.

Scott takes Derek’s hand in his own and they stay that way for the rest of the ride.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr under the url theboywiththepurplesocks where I blog my television obsessions and other gay stuff.


End file.
